


Suck

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean in his mouth for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very underage, Cas is nine. If you're not into that, maybe don't read this.
> 
> NOTE:  
> This author does not condone underage sex, incest, ect. This is purely a work of fiction and should be treated as such.

Cas is nine years old and he loves to sit on Dean's lap, which is fine because Dean loves the feel of his baby boy in his arms. Just now, they're sitting on the couch in the living room. Dean is in just his pajama pants, and Cas is sitting in his lap wearing only one of Dean's faded old Led Zeppelin shirts. It's much too big on him, so big it fits him like a dress. The wide neck keeps slipping down over his skinny little shoulders, baring the expanses of smooth, pale skin to his father.

  
Dean has no complaints. He likes to lean down and kiss his baby's shoulders, nip them, lick them. He longs to suck hickies onto his boy's neck, but at this point bruises on his neck would raise too many questions.

  
Cas squirms happily on Dean's lap while the man peppers his shoulder with wet, open mouthed kisses. He giggles and flushes, "Daddy!" He reprimands. "I'm _trying_ to watch Scooby Doo!" He pulls the shoulder back up with an annoyed " _Humph_ ".

  
Dean smiles and presses a kiss into his baby's hair. He almost laughs outright when, the next time Cas thinks Dean is absorbed in the show, the boy shrugs his shirt subtly off of his shoulder again.

  
Dean reaches up to run his fingers gently over Cas' neck, tracing the line of his throat and collar bone.

  
When he bends his head down to take Cas' earlobe between his teeth, the boy gasps and presses his bottom back into Dean's burgeoning erection.

  
"Daddy! What are you, _oh_ -" he cuts himself off when Dean's hand ghosts over his soft thigh to slip under his big shirt.

  
"You shouldn't tease Daddy." Dean says breathily and he rubs Cas' tender inner thighs slowly.

  
"S-sorry Daddy." Cas whimpers, tossing his head back so that it rests on Dean's chest.

  
"Hmm, it's okay baby-doll." Dean licks a line up Cas' neck and trails his fingers over Cas' half-hard member.

  
The boy moans, high and thin, and bucks his hips upward into his father's hand. Dean just chuckles and starts to rub his boy's cock for real, smearing pre-come from the head down the shaft to slick his way.

  
Cas opens his legs wider, spreading them so that they bracket his father's. "Got such a pretty little cock, baby." Dean murmurs into Cas' ear. "'S all tiny and pink. Such a sweet little cock. You like it when Daddy plays with your little cock, sweetheart?"

  
Cas is gasping and writhing on his lap. He looks like he's having a lot of trouble forming complete thoughts. "Y-yes!" He gasps.

  
"Yes what?" Dean prompts, placing a wet, open mouthed kiss underneath Cas' ear.

  
"I l-like it when you  _ah_ w-when you play with m-my _thingie_ Daddy!" He squeals.

  
Cas, for all that he has picked up, still refuses to say the word "cock", he stubbornly continues to call their privates "thingies" and nothing else. Dean can't really find it in himself to care too much.

  
He jacks the boy off slowly, fingering the purpling head and squeezing in all the right places until Cas comes with a wail, all over the inside of his shirt.

  
He lays against Dean, sated and whimpering, for a long time.

  
Dean just strokes the boy's arms and legs, his soft hair, his pudgy tummy, and places kisses wherever he can. After a while he captures the boy's lips with his own, nipping and sucking on the soft pink flesh. Cas responds enthusiastically, he loves kissing. He turns all the way around to throw his arms around his daddy's neck and thrust his little tongue into the big man's mouth.

  
They make out like that for a while, deep and passionate, moans mingling together into one long sound. Dean's hands come down to fondle Cas' bottom, squeezing the soft flesh gently, running his fingers down the boy's crack to find the puckered muscle. He doesn't press in, though, just rubs the muscle gently. Cas wiggles his bottom happily, squeaking and moaning all the while.

  
After a while, Dean pulls back, separating their lips with a wet smack.

  
"How would you like to suck on daddy's cock, baby? How about that?"

  
Cas lights up, a wide smile dancing across his face. He nods enthusiastically. He's been trying to get Dean to let him suck him off for a while now, but Dean is trying to take things slow. Now seems like a good time to move to the next step.

  
Dean waits until Cas moves off of his lap, then he pushes his pajama pants down past his cock. It springs up, eager to be out in the open, and slaps against his stomach.

  
Cas smacks his lips and leans over his Daddy's lap to press soft mouthed kisses to the base.

  
Dean leans back and spreads his legs a little more, making himself comfortable and Cas giggles and kisses all over the length of the man's cock.

  
"It's so _big_ , Daddy!" He says reverently, curling his little hand around the base. "So _hard_."

  
Dean cards his fingers through Cas' hair as the boy starts to lick up the shaft. A groan wrenches itself from his throat when his boy tongues the sensitive skin under the head.

  
"You made that, baby. It's hard for _you_."

  
Cas looks up happily. "Just me?"

  
Dean smiles down at him. "Just you, honeybee."

  
Cas wiggles his little bottom in the air excitedly, making his shirt ride up to his stomach, and takes the head of Dean's cock into his mouth.

  
" _Yesss_." Dean groans, watching Cas' plush lips spread around his red cock-head. "Just like that, baby. Just like that. Suck Daddy's cock, sweetheart."

  
Cas mewls happily and starts to suck harder and bob his head a little. He's uncoordinated, unpracticed, and spit and pre-come are dripping from the overstretches sides of his mouth. It's just about the hottest thing Dean's ever seen. He moves his hand to rub Cas's bottom while the boy sucks.

  
"So hungry for it, aren't you baby? Wanted Daddy's cock so bad, didn't you? Look at you go." The boy's enthusiasm is nothing short of adorable, and Dean moves his hand to massage the puckered muscle between his boy's legs again. He reaches down to capture some of the spit and pre-come dripping from Cas' mouth, and uses that to slick the way for his finger.

  
Cas' little hole sucks at Dean's finger, pulling it eagerly into the tight heat. The boy moans as Dean pushes his finger in, and starts fucking it in and out of Cas' hole.  
A second finger comes a minute later with the help of some lotion, pressing inside along its brother, and then a third. Cas is wriggling and panting and moaning around Dean's cock, overstimulated and unsure what to pay attention to.

  
Dean rubs over Cas' prostate over and over again at every pass until the boy comes again with a sob, mouth still stretched wide around Dean's dick. And that does it. Dean pulls Cas quickly off of his cock and presses him so that he's laying on his back on the couch. He leans over the boy and takes his dick in hand to bring himself to completion.

  
He paints Cas' face with come, it splashes on his lips and the boy moans and licks it off.

  
"That's my baby." Dean says petting Cas' hair. "My good boy."

  
Cas grins up at him, cheeks flushing red. "Thank you Daddy." He murmurs.

  
Dean leans down and kisses the boy on the lips softly, runs s his tongue over the soft red skin. "You're good at sucking Daddy's cock, baby-doll. We'll have to do that more often."

  
"Really?" Cas asks, pleased.

  
"Really." Dean says, kissing the boy's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/about).


End file.
